In the beginnings of drilling for oil and other hydrocarbon resources, a relatively vertical well was drilled into the earth's surface and whatever pockets of fluid were encountered would be produced at the surface. This includes different phases of desired hydrocarbons, water, etc. Many times only a single component of the formation reserve is desired to be produced and it is costly and time consuming to separate the produced fluids into the constituent components thereof once they have been intermingled. In order to alleviate the need for separation, the art has learned to separate zones of production into smaller sections. This can be done in a number of ways including by gravel packing and packing off different sections. After a gravel packing operation, fluids can only enter the wellbore through a holed base pipe in a particular section where those fluids were produced from the formation. One of the problems associated with controlling these individual zones is that the gravel pack (or other downhole arrangement) tends to restrict the I.D. of the tubing string making it difficult to install a valve at that location. Installation of valves uphole of the gravel pack has been limited to two for a significant period of time as there has been no way to control more zones through valves located uphole of the gravel pack.